


My Angel in Black

by mychemicalcass



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Ciel has a lil stutter I love it, Could be triggering, M/M, Rape, Starving, and boom sad plot, cross dressing, i thought of this plot while in social studies, learning about people being forced into slavery, ohoho, same time period tho, sebastian thinks Ciel's a girl at first, self hate, wowza that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Ciel is the servant to noble Aleistor Chamber (the Viscount). He goes to an event with him and there meets Sebastian Michaelis, another noble who just might save him from his personal hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GET READY FOR ANGST

"Ciel!" The bluenette flinched when he heard the loud voice calling his name. He picked up the tray with tea and a scone on it and scurried to his lords study, making sure not to drop anything.

Ciel approached the mahogany door, shifting the tray to one hand as he hesitantly pushed the door open. "Y-Yes, my l-lord?" Aleistor Chamber, the Viscount, sat at the large desk a few feet ahead of the boy. He was smiling, as he usually was. It didn't matter what he was doing, the man was almost always smiling.

"Now, Ciel, what did I say about just waking in?" he questioned, voice sickly sweet. The blunenette's shuddered, and looked down. "Y-You said n-not to, and to knock f-first." 

"Look up," Aleistor said, and Ciel did immediately. "Very good, that's exactly what I said. Now why did you decide that you could just walk in?" The boy hesitated, before saying quietly, "I-I forgot. I'm s-sorry, my l-lord."

The Viscount was silent, simply motioning Ciel forward. Slowly, the young boy walked towards the man. Without warning, Aleistor's hand shot out and he slapped the boy across the face. The bluenette winced, and he knew it would leave a mark.

"Would you speak normally? I have an event to go to tonight, hosted by an Italian noble, and you're coming with me. I expect you to speak without that stutter when we're there." Ciel nodded quickly. Over time, after being stuck with the Viscount as his lord since he was about 5, he had developed a stutter. This was due to all the abuse he had received, and the constant feeling of panic and fear.

"Good. Your clothes are laid out for you in your bed chambers. I expect you to be dressed and prepared by seven," Aleistor said, smile never fading. Ciel nodded once again, placing the tray on the Viscount's desk, and scurrying out of the study, heading to his room. 

The bluenette pushed the door and gently closing it, knowing his lord didn't like it when he slammed the door. Looking over at the clothes set out on the small bed, Ciel felt his heart sink. He should've known this is what Aleistor would make him wear. He often liked to embarrass the boy.

On his bed, laid a long, pink frilly dress, accompanied with a corset to match, and a long wig to match his hair color. The bluenette took a shaky breath, walking over to the garments. It was then he heard a soft knock at the door, and he jumped, before hesitantly saying, "C-come in."

Mey-Rin, another one of Aleistor's servants, pushed the door open, cheeks a light red. "Th-The master has requested I help you change," she said, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Ciel went rigid, and nodded slowly. "A-Alright," he replied. He didn't want anyone but himself to see him nude, as being basically raised by Aleistor, he didn't have the fondest thoughts of himself nor his body. The man abused him, so nearly every inch of his once perfect porcelain skin was either bruised or had whip marks and dried blood covering it.

Besides that, the Viscount would starve him, so his waist was thin and his body bony, his ribs clearly protruding from his ribs. Though no matter how thin he got, Ciel would never testify against Aleistor, for more than one reason.

And of course, he hated the thought of even being touched in the slightest way. This was due to the fact that the man would rape him often, almost every night as he grew older. Even a touch on the shoulder made the poor boy want to scream out in protest.

The bluenette turned his back to Mey-Rin and with shaking hands, started to undress himself so she could dress him. He kept his gaze trained on the ground.

Once his clothes were discarded, the woman froze, eyes glazing over all the wounds covering the small boys back, as he had refused to yet turn around. She reached for the corset, quickly putting it on him, tearing her eyes away from the marks. It took all of Ciel's willpower not to yell at the small touches.

Tightening the corset was by far the worst part. He gasped for air each time she tightened it, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe when she finally finished with it. Then came the stockings, and dress, shoes, the wig, and even a few items of makeup Aleistor had ordered he have, for a more girlish appearance.

Ciel rubbed his hands over his chest, trying to steady his breathing. He was trembling, head down and fists clenched when Mey-Rin finished dressing him. He hated being touched. It just brought back horrible memories. "A-Are you alright?" she questioned hesitantly, and only got a sharp nod in return. She quickly exited the room, and returned to her duties, still thinking about the bruises and wounds covering the boys skin.

The bluenette attempted to sit on the side of his bed, but found even that uncomfortable to do so. He remained standing, calming himself. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and sighed. It was 7.

He made his way downstairs, nearly tripping over the dress a few times, and nearly falling with the retched heels he had to wear, but finally made it down.

Aleistor was waiting for him, dressed elegantly in white, not a surprise. He slipped an arm around the boys fragile form as he led them out, leaning down with a smirk, as he whispered in the boys ear, "You look divine, my little robin." The boy shuddered. He hated that nickname.

Ciel was led into the carriage, the Viscount sitting across from him, eyes tracing up and down the boys form. The boys stomach churned and his hands grew clammy under the mans stare. It was uncomfortable to sit, even a bit painful, but he didn't dare complain.

Roughly an hour later, and they had arrived at a large manor, with multiple servants, all in black suits, waiting to assist whoever arrived. One came over to them, offering a polite smile as they opened the carriage door for Aleistor and Ciel. The bluenette kept his gaze on the ground. 

He followed the Viscount inside, remaining close. As much as he was terrified of the man, it was better to be in his company than to be alone surrounded by people he didn't know. 

Aleistor talked to a few people, introducing Ciel, of course, enjoying how nervous the bluenette got around strangers. While he was talking to a man, he paused after saying something, and said, "Ciel, go fetch me something to drink." The small boy hurried off quickly, though his heart was thudding against his chest. "Such an obedient servant," the man commented. Aleisor turned back to him and smiled. "Well, you just have to remind them who they are and they behave quite well."

Ciel had his gaze down as he walked, and as a result, he bumped into somebody, eyes widening as he whipped his head up. "I-I'm terribly s-sorry," he said quickly, silently cursing his stuttering. His heart clenched when he saw the man he had bumped into.

A tall man, in a black suit, with raven colored hair and deep red eyes. He was beautiful. The boys cheeks heated up a bit. The man smiled, and said, "It's perfectly fine. Might I ask your name, my lady?" 

The bluenette's cheeks heated up further, and he managed a quiet, "C-Ciel." He didn't comment on the fact that the man called him a lady, because he couldn't blame him, not with how he was dressed. "A beautiful name. It's French for sky, correct?"

Ciel nodded quickly, staring up at the man with shimmering blue eyes. There was silence for a few moments, before the man said, "Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. Sebastian Michaelis." He held out his hand for the boy to shake.

Hesitantly he took the mans hand, shaking it. He stopped himself from flinching at the contact. 

As Sebastian went to pull his hand away, he paused, and lifted Ciel's. "Do you mind if I ask why your hands are bruised? And your cheek, as well?" The bluenette froze. He knew the slap would leave a mark. He had been hoping the makeup would have covered it up.

"W-Well, I-I-" Ciel was cut off by Aleistor, placing a hand on the boys shoulder and squeezing it. "Ciel, I thought I had asked you to fetch me a drink? Is a servant not supposed to do as his master asks?" The bluenette tensed, and hoped Sebastian didn't notice it. 

"I-I apologize, m-my lord," the small boy said quietly, not quite looking at Aleistor. The Viscount opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian was already speaking. "It is not her fault, I stopped her and struck up conversation," he said politely. 

Aleistor stared at him for a moment, before smiling. "Yes, I can see why, she isn't exactly an eyesore," he replied, chuckling a bit. The bluenette clenched his fists, and shuddered. 

The ravenette merely smiled, and said, "She's quite delightful to talk to." Ciel's cheeks tinted a shade darker. The Viscount was grinning again. He slipped his arm around the bluenette and pulled him closer, and said, "Yes, she is quite the..delight." He gave a small squeeze to the boys hip, before retracting his arm. Sebastian noticed the flash of fear and panic in Ciel's eyes at the action.

"Do you mind if I talk to her a bit longer?" the ravenette questioned. He wanted to know why Ciel was so nervous around Aleistor, though he had a pretty good guess.

The Viscount raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and replied, "Be my guest." He stepped away, giving another smile before heading over to another noble and striking up conversation.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sebastian asked quietly, "Alright, what does he do? I can see how nervous he makes you." His tone was soft. 

Ciel looked down. "H-He doesn't d-do anything," he replied, like it was automatic. Sebastian reached out, placing a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. The boy jumped, whipping his head up with wide eyes, filled with panic. The ravenette pulled his hand away, and said, "Then why did you react like that?"

The bluenette hesitated, before responding, "Y-You just startled m-me. H-He doesn't do a-anything." Sebastian sighed, and leaned down so he was eye level with the boy. "Why are you so scared to tell me? Granted, we just met, but you can't possibly be afraid to speak to me already. Just so you know, you can trust me."

"You still haven't answered my question as to why your hands and cheek are bruised." The ravenette paused a minute, before adding on, "Did he do it?"

When the bluenette went rigid and completely still, Sebastian sighed, and said, "I have my answer. You know that you don't deserve treatment like that, right? No one does. And I assume he does much worse than just slapping you."

Ciel trembled, and looked down again. "S-Stop," he whispered. "Ciel, you do realize that if you just speak up this could end? Though I know it's frightening, it's really a quite simple solution." "Stop!" the bluenette yelled, and people around him fell silent, all turning to look at him. Ciel went rigid, and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to yell.

There was a bit of snickering around him, and a few commented on how "A lady should act proper, not like that." The bluenette's hands shook as he heard footsteps approach him, followed by a rough grip on his shoulder. "Ciel, what exactly was that?" Alesitor purred, though his voice was laced with venom. 

The boy could feel his heart thudding against his chest, and his hands grew clammy again. "I-I'm sorry, m-my lord, I d-didn't mean t-to yell," he muttered, not turning to look at the man. 

"Is that so?" He dug his nails into Ciel's shoulder, and said to Sebastian, "Please excuse us for a moment." He pulled the bluenette away, into an empty room in the back and closed the door. The Viscount shoved the boy against the wall. "I do trust you know basic manners? Yelling in front of a group of nobles, to a noble, is not polite. You do know that, do you not?" 

Ciel nodded quickly, trembling under Aleistor's stare. "I thought so. So I don't know why you thought it would be a good idea to yell in a situation like that."

The man placed his hands on either side of the bluenette, leaning in close. "If you want to yell, I can give you a reason to yell," he purred, pushing his body against Ciel's.

The boys eyes widened. "N-No, please, n-not here," he begged, though he didn't push against the man. "Not here? Why, I think you want it here. What, are you afraid someone will walk in during it? Because I think you want that, you little whore," Aleistor whispered in Ciel's ear, pushing his hands up the boys dress. 

"You're not even resisting, what a nice little slut you are. You might as well be begging for it." Tears fell down the bluenette's cheeks, and his heartbeat picked up again. As much as he didn't want it, he knew if he didn't resist, it would go much quicker.

The Viscount pushed his pants down just enough to pull his cock out, and he grinned against the boys skin. "I know I'm usually so generous, preparing you, but this time I don't think I'll take any precautions," he murmured, pulling the bluenette's panties down and roughly pushing inside.

Ciel cried out, tears falling faster now, and Aleistor's hand shot up to silence him. "As much as you sound so great while I use you, we can't risk it now, can we?" The bluenette simply whimpered, only pain shooting through his body. 

The Viscount didn't wait for the boy to adjust, he simply snapped his hips back and then forward again. Pulling nearly all the way out and then shoving back in again, hitting Ciel's prostate nearly every time. With each thrust, the man would remind the boy of how much of a slut he was, that he was only good for sex, that he bet he could make a fortune off him if he sold him as a sex slave.

The bluenette cried out against Aleistor's hand, protests being muffled. It had only been a few minutes, but each one felt like an hour to the boy. Suddenly, he heard the door being pushed open, and his eyes shot open, turning his head to look at who had walked in. Sebastian stood there, eyes wide as the door shut behind him. 

Alesitor looked over, and his eyes narrowed, though he smiled. "Is there a problem? I don't think it's your place to comment on a simple relationship between master and servant," he said politely, not moving away from Ciel.

The bluenette was trembling, fear etched on his face as he stared at Sebastian. He didn't want the man seeing him like this. Not in this horrid state. "This is hardly 'a simple relationship,'" the ravenette said, stepping forward.

"I doubt the rest of the nobles would enjoy hearing about how you treat your servant," Sebastian said shortly. Aleistor merely laughed, and said, "Try them. They all feel the same way I do, about this little gem, anyways." The Viscount finally pulled out of Ciel, and let him curl up on the floor. He stepped towards Sebastian.

"She's merely a servant, a slave for my own personal benefit. She needs to know her place. And why not be able to have fun with my slave once in awhile? Besides, she's quite enjoyable," the Viscount said, smiling. He still didn't mention the fact that "she" was actually a he.

"You're disgusting," the ravenette spat. "Perhaps. But that doesn't bother me in the slightest." Aleistor brushed passed Sebastian, then stopped, and turned to Ciel. "I'll be expecting you ready to leave in a half hour. No earlier, no later." And with that, he exited the room.

Sebastian crouched next to the bluenette, frowning at the pitiful sight. "Ciel, it's alright, it's only me," he whispered, gingerly reaching out to place a hand on the boys shoulder. He flinched, and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"You have to know that I completely disagree with him, as well as all the other disgusting nobles here. You have to know that you can trust me," the ravenette murmured, not moving his hand. 

Ciel slowly glanced up at Sebastian, eyes sparkling with tears, tears that also stained his cheeks. The ravenette offered a comforting smile. "Hey, it'll be alright. I'll find a way to get you away from him soon, alright? Here, I'll even promise you," he said, holding out his hand.

The bluenette stared at it for a moment, not reacting. Then slowly, Ciel reached his hand out, and with a shaking and bruised hand, he took Sebastian's hand. "I promise I'll get you safe soon, my lady," the ravenette whispered, gently placing a kiss on the bluenette's knuckles. "Do you trust me?"

Ciel stared at him for a few seconds, silent, before he launched himself forward, flinging his arms around the man tightly. No one had ever been so kind to him before. "Th-thank you so m-much." He hated being touched, but he could make an excepting just this once. For Sebastian.

"Of course. Do you trust me to keep my promise?" the ravenette replied with a smile. After a few moments of silence, Ciel replied with a small, "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian helped Ciel up, and the bluenette fixed himself back up with shaking hands. He felt disgusting, but that wasn't a surprise. 

"Are you alright now?" the ravenette asked gently, brushing a tear from his cheek. The boy flinched at the touch, and the man quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry," he murmured.

Ciel looked down at his feet, and simply said, "I-I'm alright." He hated when Aleistor used him. It ended up leaving him feeling worse than ever, hating himself more than ever. Sebastian sighed, and said, "We should probably get you back to your lord. I don't want him to get even more angry with you."

The bluenette nodded slowly. He didn't want to go back to the Viscount, but he knew Sebastian was right. "I hope I'll get to see you again soon," the man said, leading them out. 

"S-Same here," Ciel said quietly, panic quickly rising in his chest seeing how many people were near. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Aleistor. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"There you are, my little robin," the Viscount purred, leaning down to whisper in his ear. The bluenette shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. "We'll be leaving," the man said, looking at Sebastian with a polite smile before tugging Ciel away. The ravenette watched the pair leave with a frown etched on his face. He hoped the bluenette wouldn't get too badly hurt.

Ciel was pushed in the carriage, and Aleistor sat himself next to the boy, closing the door and slapping him. "You were supposed to behave tonight," he hissed.

He slid his arm around the boys waist once again, pulling him in his lap. "Do I need to punish you?" The bluenette trembled, and shook his head quickly. "P-Please, no," he whispered.

"Oh, you know that's not what I wanted to hear. You were very disobedient, and didn't follow my instructions. Remember, you're the servant, I'm the master," the man murmured.

The bluenette kept his head down, eyes squeezed shut as Aleistor's hands roamed over his frail body. They arrived at the manor all too soon, the Viscount pulling him out of the carriage and into the building, then heading upstairs with him. Ciel had no idea what the man had in store for him, but he didn't want to find out.

Aleistor entered his room, closing the door behind them and pushing the boy on the ground. "Undress," he said shortly, turning and looking through his drawers before pulling out a whip. 

The bluenette's face paled. He hated the whip, more so than any other punishment he got. However, he did as the man said, slipping off the dress and stockings with shaking hands. Then came the wig. He tried his best to undo the corset, but with his trembling, and the fact that he could just barely reach it, it was too hard for him to do.

Aleistor grew impatient, and walked over to the boy, and undoing the corset himself and throwing it to the side. He wasted no time in bringing the whip down on the bluenette's already wounded back.

Ciel cried out in pain, clenching his fists as his body tensed. He felt as if he could snap any moment. The Viscount brought it down again, and again, and again, now hitting his chest, and his legs, and his arms. Anywhere there was skin, the man would whip.

The poor boy could hardly keep his eyes open as he bled, droplets trickling down his arms and forming a small puddle on the floor beneath him. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Viscount stopped. He dropped the whip, and grabbed the boy by his hair. Ciel winced as Aleistor dragged the boy out of his room and back to his own small bed chambers, pushing him in and slamming the door.

The bluenette simply lied on the floor, though his wounds ached at the contact. He had lost a lot of blood this time. His eyes started to close, and within seconds, he was asleep.

-time skip-

Ciel shivered as he pulled his sleeves down further, his small, bony, and bruised hands shaking as he did. It was about a month after the event the Viscount had dragged him to, and it had gotten a lot chillier. Aleistor had sent him out to get some things he needed, knowing the bluenette was too afraid to run away. As much as the boy hated him, he couldn't leave the mans estate. He had nowhere to go.

Aleistor hadn't bothered to give the boy a sweater or coat of any kind, so Ciel was fairly sure that his fingers were frost bitten. He hurried inside a store, looking around for the things his lord had requested. He jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

The bluenette turned his head, eyes widening when he saw who it was. Sebastian stood there, eyebrows furrowed. "Ciel?" he questioned. The boy wondered why he was so confused, until he realized that the last time the man had saw him he thought he was a lady. 

The boy slowly nodded, not quite meeting the mans eyes. "I thought you were a lady," he said, staring down at the boy in confusion. 

"A-Aleistor made m-me dress like a-a lady f-for the e-event," Ciel mumbled, keeping his gaze down. Sebastian nodded slowly. "Has he been worse?" the ravenette questioned, voice just above a whisper. The boy looked up, and nodded. The man frowned.

"I'm sorry I haven't done anything. I'm trying to figure out what I can do," he added. The man thought for a moment, before asking, "Do you want to come to my manor?" 

Ciel's head shot up and he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. "I-I couldn't p-possibly intr-trude," he said quietly. The ravenette waved his hand, and said, "You wouldn't be intruding. It would be my honor to have you at my manor. Besides, it would keep you safe from Aleistor."

The bluenette hesitated, before mumbling, "A-Are you s-sure its o-okay?" The man nodded. "I'm completely sure. So would you want to?"

Ciel stared at the man for a moment, before nodding, and whispering, "Th-Thank you s-so much." Sebastian smiled, and took the boys hand, lifting it. He softly kissed it. "Come, now, you must be freezing."

He gently led the bluenette outside, the boys heart thudding against his chest. "Don't worry about him finding you. Even if he does, I'll make sure he's not a problem." The ravenette smiled down at him. 

Sebastian opened the carriage door open for Ciel, letting him step in first. When the boy sat, the man sat across from him, eyes locked on him. Seeing his gaze, Ciel's cheeks tinted pink and he looked down at his lap. It wasn't the kind of gaze Aleistor usually had. No, this one was much kinder.

It wasn't long until they arrived at Sebastian's manor. It was large, roughly the size of his own lord's. The man led him inside, and said, "I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

Ciel was already expecting his room to be quite small, he knew he would merely be a servant here, servants didn't get large rooms. That was why he was so surprised when he saw the room.

It was large, far larger than his old room, which was practically the size of a closet. It had a large bed in the center, two nightstands on either side of it. There was a large dresser off to the side, and a jointed bathroom. The bluenette stood still, eyes wide.

"Th-This is a-amazing," Ciel whispered. Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad you like it. There are some extra clothes in the dresser if you'd like." The bluenette nodded.

Sebastian stepped out of the room, and opened the dresser. He pulled out an outfit, slipping out of his own. In the midst of pulling off his shirt, he heard the door creak open. His eyes widened, back facing whoever had walked in.

There was silence for a moment, before he heard Sebastian say quietly, "Pardon me, I was just going to ask if you'd like me to show you around the manor." The man stepped out quickly, closing the door. He knew Aleistor hurt Ciel, but that wasn't what he was expecting. 

The bluenette didn't turn around, even knowing that the door was closed and no one was in the room but him. Sebastian had seen his bruises. The lashes crisscrossing his back. He must've thought it was disgusting.

Ciel finished dressing quickly, then sat on the bed, head in hands as he trembled. Now Sebastian knew how bad his injuries were, and how weak he was to not stop it. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

He heard a small knock at the door, followed by a voice saying softly, "I'm coming in." Sebastian stepped in the room, frowning when he saw the boy.

He sat next to him, and said, "I deeply apologize for barging in without warning." Ciel didn't reply, just sat still and trembled.

The ravenette placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder, and said, "I'm not going to let him get to you again. I won't let you be hurt again." He couldn't explain it, but he felt a strong urge to protect the boy. He wanted him to be safe. He was so small, so fragile, and it made Sebastian's heart ache.

Ciel glanced up, not moving Sebastian's from his shoulder. "Th-Thank you," he whispered, and the man smiled. "No problem." The bluenette wasn't used to people treating him well. He wasn't used to people caring. It was a new concept to him.

"Wh-Why are y-you being s-so nice?" Ciel questioned, genuinely confused. The ravenette's eyebrows shot up for a moment, surprised at such a question. Was kindness such a foreign concept to the boy?

"Because I find you interesting," Sebastian said softly. "And I can't explain why, but I just feel the need to protect you. No one deserves to be so badly abused."

The bluenette glanced down, and after what felt like years, a smile spread across his face.


End file.
